The present invention relates to a modular baby bottle system. Baby bottles of a variety of types and designs are actively sold in the marketplace. A large variety of baby bottle designs address a similar variety of problems with their respective solutions.
Some baby bottle designs include liners to ensure sterility so that the user is not required to sterilize the baby bottle itself. They merely need to install a sterile liner within the baby bottle container. Other baby bottle designs are intended to preclude creation of bubbles within the liquid formula contained therein. Elimination of bubbles reduces the necessity to burp a baby.
It would be useful if a single baby bottle were devised that could accommodate to the sub-systems of a variety of manufacturers such as those who sell liners as well as devices to reduce the incidences of bubbling within the baby formula.
In another aspect, a need has developed for a baby bottle which is entertaining and stimulating for a baby. In this regard, Applicant is the patentee of U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,901, issued Dec. 1, 1998, for a baby bottle with musical and vibratory adapters. In Applicant's prior U.S. Patent, adapters are selectively installed on a baby bottle to provide music, vibration, or both. This product is effective in soothing and entertaining a baby using it. However, a need has developed for greater versatility, both in the vibratory aspect and the musical aspect.
Finally, it would be advantageous if an insulative sleeve could be made that would be adapted to slide over the outer surfaces of a baby bottle and include the provision of gripping means as well as means for holding in place a musical/vibratory device for the purposes set forth in Applicant's prior Patent.
It is with all of these needs in mind that the present invention was developed.